The objective of the proposed project is to extend research on health and behavior among the adult black population. A large volume of research increasingly points to the important relationship between behavior and physical disorders. Such research is useful in promoting healthy behaviors and in minimizing behaviors which are potentially health damaging. Seven of the ten leading causes of death in the United States are likely associated with the failure to engage in various health behaviors. Studies of health behavior in the black American population are in their infancy, and for this, and other reasons, investigators have called for more research on health behavior in the black population. A recent federal report on Black and Minority Health highlighted research on health behavior and education as an important agenda for research, calling for more support of studies to identify health beliefs and practices among blacks and other ethnic minorities. A number of theoretical frameworks which attempt to account for health-related behavior have appeared. These studies have highlighted the major factors in health-related behavior, but the significance of these in the health-related behavior of the black population is not fully understood. In this research we will focus on exploring the significance of various social network factors and personal control and efficacy in relationship to preventive health behavior in the adult black population. Our aims are to: 1) Investigate the association between family relationships to smoking, alcohol consumption, physical exercise and seat belt use among adult blacks; 2) Assess the impact of significant others in preventive health behavior; 3) Examine mastery and feelings of efficacy in their relationship to the performance of preventive health behavior among black adults. A longitudinal panel survey study of 500 black adults will be conducted. Measures to be used in the study are taken from previous surveys on health behavior and have been shown to be reliable and valid. The design of the study will permit reasoned investigation of the question of why black adults do or do not engage in preventive health behavior.